The Boy Who Lived Meets The Girl Who Didn't
by OrganizedMess
Summary: *Completed* Harry finally meets the ghoul bouncing around in Ron's attack
1. Default Chapter

*This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfiction so please bare with me. It will hopefully be a 7 chapter story with some interesting twists. I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment on your way out ( *  
  
"Harry Dear! I'm so happy you could join us this summer," boomed Mrs. Weasly as Harry walked through the door, closely followed by Ron, "Where are your things?"  
  
"Right-ugh-here mum" and 19-year-old George said dragging a very large trunk through the door.  
  
"And here" George's twin brother Fred said, caring in Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Harry you've grown so much," Mrs. Weasly said putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry had grown very much since last summer. He was now a week into his 17-year-old life. He was very tall now with chiseled features that carved his handsome face, his lightening bolt scar still visible on his forehead. Ron had grown as well, he was no a few inches taller then Harry with scruffy bright orange hair and freckles scattered all over his face.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasly" Harry said politely as they all sat at the dining table. Harry remembered the kitchen very well. Every time he visited Ron's home it fascinated him more. He never grew up in wizard's home, just an average muggle's home. With every moving photograph of the family, or a self-scrubbing pan. The house never ceased to amaze Harry, "Where's Mr. Weasly?"  
  
"Oh at Work as usual. They're rumors going around of a promotion. We're all crossing out fingers for him. He's been working in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office for ages now. 'Bout time I say." She said getting up, "cup of tea deary?"  
  
"No thanks mum, I want to show Harry something in my room" Ron said, standing from the table and pulling Harry up with him. "C'mon" he muttered as they ran up the steps, "Percy's come to visit. Says he has some type of news for us," muttered gesturing towards a door with a large "P" on it. A couple of more flights of stairs, near the top, they reached Ron's room and opened it. It hasn't changed since Harry first visited the Weasly household. The same Chudley Cannon poster were zooming everywhere, and his small messenger owl, Pig, sat in its small cage in a corner of the room. It looked like it hadn't grown a day old. It was still small enough to fit in your hand but loud as an average sized owl. It began to hop up and down, squeaking and twittering at the site of Harry. "Shut up you stupid little bird" Ron spat at it. Harry just smiled as he walked up the cage, and allowed pig to nip affectionately at his index finger.  
  
"Is Hermoine coming?" Harry asked, seeing out of the corner of his eye Ron sitting on his bed. He could see his ears go pink at her name. Ron hasn't admitted yet but he's had a crush on Hermoine for quite a while now, it was very obvious.  
  
"Yea, she should be here around dinner time," Ron said shifting his attention else where in the room, "Any word from Sirus lately?"  
  
"Last letter I got from him he said he was in Ireland. He's doing fine, still roaming as Padfoot though. Said he was going to try to find a nice family to-OUCH," Harry yelled pulling his finger out the cage. Pig had gotten a little carried away and bit Harry a little too hard. He sat on Ron's bed beside him, "to-uh-adopt him," he said as he put his finger in his mouth. "How's Percy's job going?"  
  
"Oh, same ol' same ol',". Ron said shrugging his shoulder but was interrupted by his mother shrilling voice coming from downstairs.  
  
"Ron!" she yelled, "Come down here!"  
  
"Wonder what she wants?" he said getting up, "stay here. I'll be back in a second." Ron said running downstairs. Harry looked at one of the posters as a Seeker zoomed in every direction chasing a tiny gold ball, but not succeeding in his challenge. Just as he was a few inches from capture the tiny prize, Ginny came busting through the door. She instantly seized a nearby bookshelf, throwing books onto the ground.  
  
"Ron! Where'd you put my Weird Sisters cd? You always take my stuff and never-" she turned and stopped in her tracks and her eyes went wide. "Oh Harry" Ginny said breathlessly and almost instantly her face began to turn a beat red such as Ron's.  
  
"Hello Ginny. Good to see you" he said, she was now 16 with her long red hair flowing down to her mid back. Harry hadn't noticed before, but she was becoming a very beautiful women.  
  
"Oh-uh h-hi H-Harry" she stuttered, backing towards the door. "I'll- uh I'll come back later." She said and bolted out of the door. Harry softly laughed to himself. He was very much aware of Ginny's infatuation with him but it didn't bother him. He continued to watch the seeker zoom around, almost falling off his broom here and there. Ron soon came back with a grim look on his face.  
  
"We have to go into the attic and get the separate cot for Hermoine." Ron said as he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"What's so wrong with that?" Harry said standing up, "it's just an attic. Right?"  
  
"The ghoul" Ron muttered, "I hope it's one of her good days." He said as he turned and headed up another flight of stairs. Harry had never been into the Weasly's attack and continued to wonder what could be so horrible about this particular ghoul.  
  
*Please Remember to Review * 


	2. Potter meets Flowers

*Thank you to the people who reviewed my first chapter :0) Here's a second one for you! Note: I don't know how to count pounds so I just used ordinary American money *  
  
Ron opened up the creaky door to a dimly light room. There boxes upon boxes stacked to the ceiling. Labeled from "Toy Wands" to "Muggle Lamps." Harry stepped into the dust covered room, Ron took his wand out of his pocket and muttered "lumos" a small ray of light escaped from the wand's tip as the two progressed forward, "She said it should be towards the window." Ron said gesturing towards the small window on the complete other side of the attic.  
  
Harry kept his eyes and ears open for the ghoul but nothing moved. It seemed that the dust had been settled for many years, untouched by human or ghostly hands. Him and Ron walked slowly through the mazes of boxes, when all of a sudden they both heard a box crash to the ground making them jump nearly 10 feet above the ground, feeling their hearts jump out of their chest, "What was that?" Harry asked, bent over with his hands on his knees, attempting to get his heart rate back to normal.  
  
"Damn Ghoul," he muttered, "C'mon, she'll do that now and later," Ron said and continued walking at a quicker speed now. As the window ahead of them came more visible.  
  
Harry noticed a very shadowy figure sitting on window ceil. Harry was instantly struck in awe, it was a girl. She looked around 17 or 18 with beautiful curly hair flowing down to her waist. Yet, a sad expression occupied her face, tiny silver beads fell from her eyes. She held her knees to her chest, resting her chin softly as she gazed out the window, "Why'd you knock that box over?" Ron asked impatiently. She turned her head and gazed at him, Harry finally got a full view of her face. She had big eyes that were tearstain, a small nose, and thin lips. Lips that looked like hadn't smiled in a long time. Suddenly, something caught Harry's eye. It was a scar, a lightening bolt shaped one on her right cheek that looked an inch long, such as the one on his forehead.  
  
"I didn't mean to" she said in a wistful voice, just above a whisper.  
  
"You scared us half to death," Ron said walking past her and rummaging past boxes looking for the cot. Her sad gaze met Harry.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, her voice felt like cold water washing over Harry.  
  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he said. Waiting for her reaction or her eyes to search for his infamous scar. She sadly sniffed her nose and looked back out the window.  
  
"Oh, never heard of you," she said looking out the window.  
  
"Y-you don't know who I am?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Why? Should I?" she asked, looking back at him over her shoulder. Before Harry could speak Ron interrupted their conversation.  
  
"AHA! I found it" Ron said triumphly pulling out the dark blue cot from a corner. "Okay let's get out of here. This place creeps me out" Ron said, and began to walk back to the door.  
  
"You better go." She said sadly. It took a lot of strength for Harry to tear his eyes away from her, but he did and followed Ron out of the attic. They dropped the cot off in Ginny's room and continued down stairs to the dining room.  
  
"You find it alright?" Mrs. Weasly asked, pulling a fresh tray of brownies out of the oven.  
  
"Yea mum," Ron said sitting at the table followed by Harry.  
  
"I trust Julianne gave you no trouble," she asked, cutting the brownies into squares.  
  
"Is that her name? Julianne?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Julianne Flowers. Poor deary seems so sad every time I go up there. Never tells me why." Mrs. Weasly said taking the squares and putting them onto plates and placing them in front of Harry and Ron, who both eagerly grabbed a slice, "She's always been here as well. Ever since we moved here. A year before Ron was born." She reminisced as she poured the two a glass of milk. They sat there for a few moments talking about they're soon coming 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardy and what they had done so far this summer when Mr. Weasly came busting through the door followed closely by a bushy haired young lady.  
  
"Hermoine!" Mrs. Weasly said standing up and wrapping the small Hermoine in her large embarrass. Hermoine had grown up as well. She was 17 with her bushy hair still cascading down her back. Her baby face had now matured. Her soft brown eyes still remaining her most dominant feature. Well, besides her mouth.  
  
"Harry Potter! You haven't sent me one letter all summer! I was worried; I thought the Durley's had locked you back up in your small cupboard." Hermoine said walking over to Harry and smacking him upside the head. Ron chuckled at his mis fortune, only to be smacked upside the head as well. "and as for you. Only one owl?" she said, sitting down in a chair as Ron's ear turned a bright red, "Boys" she muttered.  
  
"They don't change sweetie. Not even when they get older." Mrs. Weasly smiled as Mr. Weasly came over and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Good Evening Sweetie"  
  
"Evenin'" Mr. Weasly said with a smile and sat down next to Mrs. Weasly, taking off his hat and placing it on the table. "I found this young lady being dropped off by the taxi cab and decided to pay her fee." He said with a beaming smile, seemingly proud of himself.  
  
"Yes, the fare was 35 dollars and he paid the man about 100," Hermoine said shaking her head in a disapproving matter. Harry just smiled, Mr. Weasly always had difficulty with ordinary muggle money.  
  
"That should be about right," Ron said, taking another bite out of his brownie. Hermoine and Harry began to bust up laughing, "Wha?" he said, mouth full of brownies  
  
*Thank you reading. PLEASE REVIEW! * 


	3. A Stroll into the Past

*Here's chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it! Note to Tine: thank you for the constructive criticism. Fred and George are not going to be a very big part in the story so I was just guessing on how old they would be. Same with Hermoine. Their ages in the story will not matter much. Also for the spells, I forget about the rule but oh well. Spells will be semi important as well. But I'll be sure to make up on some of my grammar mistakes. Thank you for your review *  
  
  
  
Harry was lying on his bed, trying to fall asleep but it seemed impossible. He was thinking of her. He had tossed and turned for hours on end without succeeding in falling into a deep slumber. He looked over and saw Ron sprawled out on his bed with a slight stream of drool leaving his mouth. He closed his eyes once more but was interrupted by a box crashing to the ground. He sat up in his bed, reached over and grabbed his glasses, and looked over at Ron who seemed to be undisturbed. Harry looked up and instantly knew who caused that disruption. He got out of his bed, slipped on his slippers, and made his way towards the attic, being careful to avoid all the creaky steps. He soon reached the attic door and slowly opened it. It was near pitch black, except the dim light from the moon. Harry took his wand out of his pocket and mutter "lumos" and walked forward, taking the same path him and Ron took earlier that day. He soon came upon the same window but without the ghostly girl. Harry walked up to it and looked out of it, hoping to see what had intrigued the girl so much that she constantly looked out it.  
  
There was the Weasley's back yard with yards and yards of un-mowed lawn. Harry softly laughed to himself as an image of Mr. Weasly being dragged by a lawn mower clouded his mind. Nothing out of the ordinary though.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" a whispery voice said behind Harry, causing him to jump. He turned and saw the same girl that was sitting on the window ceil earlier that day.  
  
"You woke me up," he lied. He didn't want her to know the thought of her was keeping him up most the night. She sniffed in return.  
  
"I'm sorry" She said and walked up next to Harry, "I don't mean to, I just bump into things. I've never really gotten use to being . to being ."  
  
"Dead?" Harry said softly. Tears brimmed her eyes as she sat on the window ceil.  
  
"Yes, dead," she said as they escaped.  
  
"If you don't mind, Julianne, I was-"  
  
"You can just call me Julie," she interrupted him. Harry nodded, in return.  
  
"Julie, do mind me asking you how you died?" Harry asked carefully, his eyes gazing upon the scar on her cheek. She looked down a moment, as if processing the question in her head. More tears escaped her eyes and splashed onto the ceil. Harry felt the urge to wipe them away but knew all his hand would do was float through her.  
  
"I can show you" she said looking up at him, one of her curls gracefully fell the side of her face, "I can show you my memory," Harry's memory went back to the night he found Tom Riddle's Diary and was sucked into his memory, remembering the eeriness of watching all those events that happened so long ago happen again in front of his eyes. He bit his lip as he hesitated but looked at Julianne.  
  
"Okay," he said quietly. Julianne moved forward and drifted through Harry. He closed his eyes as a strong cold wind blew against him. Opening his eyes again, it looked as if he jumped into another world. The boxes had disappeared, the dust had been swept away, everything was draped in black and white, and Julianne was gone. Harry stood in the deserted room as he spotted the attic door. He began to move toward the door when Julianne ran through it; quickly slammed it shut behind her. She leaned against it out of breath, "Julianne?" he asked but without an answer. A large pounding came to the door.  
  
"Let me in you little girl," a voice hissed on the other side, "Let me in now"  
  
"No! Never! Go Away!" She yelled back. Standing her ground though Harry could see fright build in her eyes.  
  
"It's too late for you," the voice hissed again, "Your mine. Your father gave you to me. Now open this door."  
  
"No! You're lying," she said, she suddenly ran from the door, past Harry, and towards the window, flinging it open. The door burst open and a large dark figure stood there. Harry instantly knew it was Lord Voldemort, the murderer of his parents and almost him. He backed away and hit a wall as Voldemort stepped forward, wand in hand.  
  
"Where's my father?" she demanded, one hand gripping the window as if she was ready to fling herself out the window.  
  
"Your father is dead. He gave you to me to show his loyalties. To show how much he wanted be a death eater. The stupid fool, I killed him anyway and along with your mother." He said, a sly smile crept upon his lips as he took slow strides towards her. Tears flowing down her cheek.  
  
"You lie. He would never do that to me, nor our family," Harry noticed Julianne's hand creep slowly towards her pocket, obviously reaching towards her wand. Harry's eyes darted up to her face then towards Voldemort.  
  
"How dare you call the dark lord a liar" he said holding his wand up, but before he could speak Julianne ripped her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at him.  
  
"Stupefy," she shouted and a soft purple beam of light shot out of her wand and towards Volemort. Harry remembered this curse, it was used to cripple ones opponent.  
  
"Repelia" he muttered with a soft flick of his wand and the purple beam exploded with sparks. A terrified look grew on her face and she dropped her wand. "You'll pay for that," he muttered and pointed his wand towards Julianne, "Avada Kedavra" he yelled and a green light erupted from his wand's tip and shot towards Julianne. The brightness blinded Harry and he closed his eyes, once he opened them again he saw Julianne crumpled in a ball on the ground. He ran over to her, and saw her eyes were closed and a scar was placed on her cheek.  
  
"Julianne," he whimpered, not touching but hovering over her, "Julianne get up," he said, then he heard a crackling laughter. He looked up and Voldemort was standing above them. Harry reached in his pocket for his wand but felt an invisible force pulled him. Leaving Voldemort and Julianne alone in the attic as he fell back into his own time.  
  
*I made up 1 spell I believe up there so not to confuse you. I tried looking for a repelling spell in the book but couldn't find one! Anyway, if you want an e-mail telling you when I've updated my story, please send an e- mail entitled "Updates on 'The Boy Who Live'" to Javajavajavaxx@aol.com. Thank you, and remember to leave a review * 


	4. Harry To The Rescue

*Sorry it took forever for me to get this Chapter done. I've had writers block plus tons of swim practice and acting competition. Hopefully my next chapter will come quicker! Also THANK YOU to everyone whos leaving replies. I love them! I never realized I would get as many for just 3 chapters. Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy *  
  
  
  
Harry hit the ground and dust flew. He coughed as it gathered in his mouth. He got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Voldemort," he said and she shuttered at the name, "killed you?" she nodded in return.  
  
"I don't believe my father would do that though. Become a death eater," she said as more tears fell, "He would never sell us off, never," she cried.  
  
"Please don't cry," Harry pleaded as he sat on the window ciel with her, "I hate seeing you cry,"  
  
"What else am I suppose to do? I've been banished to this attic, I'm alone, and I have this horrible scar on my cheek to remind me everyday of why I'm here alone." she told him. Harry lowered his head, the thoughts swimming in his head. Fighting the urge to reveal to her his terrible past.  
  
"Voldemort tried to kill me too," he said solemnly, "and left a scar on my forehead," he lifted up his messy bangs to reveal his scar.  
  
"H-he tried to kill you too?" she gasped, her ghostly hands hovering just inches above his scar then she pulled back, "how did you escape?"  
  
"I was almost a year old and Voldemort already killed my father and then he came after me. My mother tried to protect me and she sacrificed herself for me," Harry told her, "He did the same curse on me but it reversed,"  
  
"S-so he's dead? Voldemort is gone?" Julianne asked in a hopeful voice. Harry looked in her eyes, he wanted to tell yes he was gone. Yes, Voldemort is dead.  
  
"No," he said quietly, "he's returned, about 3 years ago. He's been hiding though, he's been trying to figure out a plan to kill me." He said as Julianne gasped.  
  
"That's Horrible. He needs to be stopped," she said as frustration grew in her face, it suddenly softened and then looked at Harry, "So your like me? Your parents dead and all," Harry nodded, he found himself strangely attracted to Julianne at that moment. Her eyes a soft gray, her hair flowing and wistful. Yet, a voice rang in the back of his head, repeating the constant reminder that she's dead and has been for many years. Living in the shadow of anger towards her father's decision. Something tugged at his stomach when the thought of her father doing that to his daughter, something not right at all. "'Arry?" a voice asked across the room from them. They both recognized the owner of the voice was Ron.  
  
"There's your friend. You better go" she said, as she lowered her head. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but closed it and slowly got up. "Do promise to come back and visit Harry." Harry turned around and smiled.  
  
"Good night Julianne"  
  
"Good night Harry Potter," she said as she watched him walk away. She smiled at herself and then looked out the window once more.  
  
Harry walked through the maze of boxes until he reached Ron. Who stood there rubbing his eyes, waiting for Harry to arrive.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" he yawned, "I heard a loud bang and when I looked over at your bed, you weren't there."  
  
"Julianne woke me up," Harry said as they walked out of the attic door, closing it softly, "She needs our help."  
  
"Our help? Why does she need our help, she's dead," Ron complained softly, Harry began to tell Ron about the story of Julianne's dad becoming a death eater and her encounter with Voldemort. "I don't believe her dad wanted to become a death eater. I don't know why, but I don't believe it."  
  
"Well, let's just sleep on it for now. It's nearly 3:00 in the morning," Ron yawned once again as he slipped into bed, "maybe Hermoine can help us tomarrow." Harry closed his eyes and in a matter of moments he drifted into an uneasy slumber. With images of Julianne fighting Voldemort but every time losing the battle.  
  
*it's sort of a blah chapter, next chapter should have a bit more action in it :o) please leave a review! If you want to contact me my e-mail is JAVAjavaJAVAxx@aol.com. Thanks * 


	5. Voldemort Strikes Again

*Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I love them! I can't believe so many people like this story :0) it's great. I'm already thinking about a sequel. But I most not think so far ahead right now! Here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoy! *  
  
  
  
Harry woke early that morning. His joints ached as he sat up in his bed and reached for his glasses. He looked at Ron, who was still in a deep slumber and snoring softly, and got up. He made his way downstairs, still groggy as ever and still thinking of Julianne. He found Mrs. Weasly getting plates from the cub bored as sausage, bacon, eggs, and among other things quietly sizzled in the frying pan. Mrs. Weasly noticed Harry's entrance and smiled.  
  
"Morning Harry," She beamed as she set a stack of plates on the counter, "I trust you slept well." Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasly, he felt as if she was the mother he never had. Full of joy and happiness, even in the bleakest of days. As well as earliest of mornings.  
  
"Morning Mrs. Weasly," Harry said and walked over towards her, "here let me help you with those." he said picking up the stack of plates and bringing them over to the table.  
  
"Your too sweet Harry Dear," she commented and turned her attention back to the sizzling bacon. As Harry was setting the table, Percy suddenly apparated at the table.  
  
"Morning Harry," he said in a chipper voice, causing Harry to jump and to drop a plate. Percy was now 21 years of age and living on his own, but still frequented the Weasly Home. Mrs. Weasly looked over and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Percy Weasly! What have I told you? Do not sneak up on people like that!" Mrs. Weasly pointed her wand towards the floor and muttered "repairo" the broken pieces magically came back together and repair it's self. Harry picked the plate off the floor and dusted it off, setting it on the table.  
  
"Sorry mum," Percy said and picked up the Daily Prophet from the table, "Dear, Dear, dear" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"More deaths," Percy said, handing the paper to him, Harry looked at the front and felt his jaw drop.  
  
The Headline said, "Voldemort Strikes Again" and below showed pictures of maybe 15 or 20 people on the street, all in a crippled heap. Harry began reading the article.  
  
More deaths this morning. 18 people, 13 muggles and 5 wizards were found dead along Fox Hound Road. Apparently all were killed with the same curse, Avada Kedavra. One survivor, a wizard named Nickoli Donzimmer, said she saw, "an army of death eaters. Killing people left and right. Cursing anything and anyone whom stood in their way and Voldemort lead the way," tears began to stream down her face but she continued, "this horrible, horrible look on his face. Anger and Bliss all mixed into one. Horrible site, just awful." No word yet from the ministry of magic of what they plan to do about this unfortunate event.  
  
Harry swallowed the tears the came to his eyes and quietly handed the paper back to Percy. He, resentfully, rolled up the paper and placed it off to the side. An errie silence fell over the once happy kitchen. Harry sat down in the chair and quietly traced the line of his plate. Mrs. Weasly bit her lip as she looked over at him.  
  
"Well it's a beautiful day out today," she said, trying to break the heavy sadness, "Er- maybe you, Ron, and the twins can go out and play a little game of quidditch?" Harry looked out the window, she was right, it was a beautiful day. Perfect conditions for a friendly quidditch match. 'I shouldn't let this bother me, If he gets to me he's already won. Harry, just forget about it.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Your right Mrs. Weasly," He said looking up at her and smiled, "It is a beautiful day." Mrs. Weasly smiled as she began to serve up breakfast. Soon the rest of the family, including Hermoine, came down and joined them. The table was once again filled with happy talk and laughter. Around noon, Harry had talked Ron and the Twins into that game of quidditch. Hermoine and Ginny tagged along, just to watch. Hermoine still had her fear of flying and Ginny's broom was still being repaired after she lost control of it and flew into a tree.  
  
The Girls sat off to the side as the boys began to play. Harry had brought his own Quidditch set, the one he received for his 16th birthday from his old friend Oliver Wood. It began at first Ron and Harry vs. George and Fred. Then switched to Fred and Harry vs. George and Ron. Later it was George and Harry vs. Ron and Fred. By 4:00 that afternoon, the boys were exhausted. Fred and George excused themselves as they headed back to the burrow, claiming they both had to get ready for their dates with Angelina and Alicia. Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny sat underneath a near by tree and soaked up the day.  
  
At the same moment, in The Weasly's attic, Julianne sat at her usual window ciel. Looking sadly out the window. She had been watching them play all afternoon, wanting so badly to join them. Silver beads fell from her eyes as she reminisced in memories of her playing quidditch, in what seemed so long ago. Harry looked up at the window and saw her ghostly figure.  
  
"Ron, I want to help her," Harry told his friend, who had his eyes closed.  
  
"Help who?" he asked grumpily.  
  
"Julianne, I want to help her," Harry repeated. Ron opened his eyes and looked over at him.  
  
"Who's Julianne?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"The ghoul in Ron's attic," Harry told her, then an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Say, have you guys ever hear of a Ouija board?"  
  
*Maybe I can twist some humor into this, let's try shall we? Hope you enjoyed! If you wish to contact me my e-mail is Javajavajavaxx@aol.com. Please leave a review on your way out! Thanks - Nicki * 


	6. The Séance Part I

*Sorry this is a little late, I've been sick all weekend and I couldn't get to the computer! Once again, thank you for your wonderful comments :o) I look forward to reading them every time I log onto ff.net. I hope you enjoy the next chapter *  
  
  
  
"An Oujia board? What's an Oujia board?" Ron asked, now sitting up and looking at Harry as if he's gone mad.  
  
"It's the muggle way of communicating with the dead," Harry said matter-of-factly, "We could communicate with Julianne's father and get the truth."  
  
"Whoa, wait a second Harry. Why would we want to contact Julianne's father," Hermione asked. Harry began to tell the story of Voldemort killing Julianne and claiming her father became a death eater. "Harry you don't know what her father was like. He could've been a dangerous man. Bringing his spirit back can be, well, dangerous," Hermione said with a worried expression.  
  
"I'll face the risk. No one deserves what she has to go through. Being up there alone, having resentment against her father," Harry protested, gesturing to the attic window.  
  
"I'll help you Harry," Ginny spoke up, looking past Hermione. Harry smiled at the gesture.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny. Now what about you two?" He asked looking at Ron and Hermione. Hermione sighed in response.  
  
"Fine, you win but if we're doing this we're doing it my way," Hermione said, standing up and wiping off the grass. "Come on, we better get started. Who knows how long it might take," she said, and the four of them walked down the grassy hill, "I think I may have a book on this,"  
  
"Hermione, of course you will. You have a book on everything," Ron added, Hermione glared at him but soon broke it off as they reached the door. Hermione ran up stairs to look for the book while Ron, Ginny, and Harry sat at the kitchen table. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasly was running around the kitchen with her coat and shoes on.  
  
"Mum, where are you going?" Ron asked, giving her a strange look.  
  
"Your father has dinner reservations with the Minister of Magic. This may the night your father will finally move out of that rubbish Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and move into a respectful, well fitting job," Mrs. Weasly said, putting her hat on, "Alright dearies, Dinner is in the oven. You know what to do. Do behave. Love you all," Mrs. Weasly said and was out the door.  
  
"Well, now we won't have to worry about the parental units sticking thier noses into our business," Ron smiled. Hermione rushed down stairs carrying a very large book. She slammed it on the table, causing everything around it to shake, and quickly opened it.  
  
"I knew it. I knew it would be in here," she said under her breath as she flipped through the pages and suddenly stopped on one page, "Here it is,"  
  
"What book is that?" Ginny asked, looking at the book wide-eyed.  
  
"Simply Séances. I got it with the birthday money my gran sent me," she beamed, "We need to collect a few things before we start. Ron, does your mum have any candles? Preferably dark-colored?"  
  
"I'm not sure I'll check," Ron said and headed off up the stairs towards his mothers room. Hermione turned to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, get some chalk. We will need some for protection, if anything should happen." Ginny nodded and ran up to her room.  
  
"What about me?" Harry asked, sounding a little excited. Hermione sat down, and faced him.  
  
"Harry, I'll need you to go up and talk with Julianne and ask questions about her father. Whats his name, what was his occupation, stuff like that," Harry nodded and ran up the attic. He felt his head swimming, he couldn't believe it. Him, Harry James Potter, was going through all this for a ghoul he barely knew. As he opened the attic door it felt as if he was going in slow motion. Taking slow, long strides across the dusty floor towards Julianne, who sat in her usual spot by the window.  
  
"Harry?" she asked, her voice a soft whisper.  
  
"Julianne, I need to ask you a few things about your father," Harry said, her eyes narrowed in at him.  
  
"My father? W-why?" she asked, tears reaching her eyes. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, Harry turned his head away from her. Why did it hurt him so much to see her crying? Did he like her? No, no completely absurd. Harry what are you thinking? She's dead, you're alive. It could never happen. Harry explained the séance and asking her father what happened that night with Voldemort. After Harry was finished, he found Julianne looking in his eyes searching for something, Harry didn't know. After a minute of awkward silence, Julianne spoke.  
  
"Oliver Flowers, he was the Minister of Magic when he was alive. He was a gentleman but with a craving for power. When he was Minister he gained as much power as possible, controlling Hogwart's teachers and surveying what they taught, checking in on the dementors frequently. He liked to control. Just before the accident, his yearning for power was growing. He would stay up late, seeing what he could do to give him that power. He seemed he would do anything for it," Julianne explain, pain twisted in her face again. She covered her face with her hands.  
  
"A-and what about the night he died? Please Julianne, I just need to know this last question," Harry asked with concern written on his face. Julianne took a big breath and placed her hands on her knees. Tears smeared over her cheeks.  
  
"He was in his office, just going through his files. I think for the prisoners in Azkaban. I'm not sure, it was so long ago. When Voldemort broke into our house said something to my father. I couldn't really hear well and then killed my father and mother, right in front of my eyes. He saw me and chased me up to the attic. I-I didn't know where else to go. I was going to jump out the window. I was about to jump until . until ." Julianne trailed off and broke down into sobs. Harry's heart broke even more.  
  
"Julianne, you're being so brave. This will be over soon, don't worry. I promise, okay?" Harry said reassuringly. Julianne looked at him but didn't say a word, just nodded silently. Harry took his cue and left the attic without any word. He hoped he was doing the right thing, praying he could keep his promise  
  
*Thanks for reading! Please leave a review :o) thanks! - Nicki* 


	7. The Séance Part II

*Hello! Long time no chapter eh? Yea, I've been busy with school but good news. I'm passing my classes :0) yay! Any who, enjoy the chapter! *  
Harry walked down the stairs, letting the information he just heard set in. It unnerved him slightly. It was something her father did, her father's mistake and she was paying for it. It was wrong. He sighed as he reached the end of the stairs, making small eye contact with Ron then Hermione who were placing the candles in the center of the table. His eyes scanned across the room, spotting a few candles in scattered places.  
  
"Did you get the information about her father?" Hermione asked as she reached into a navy blue bag and pilled out a deep purple candle.  
  
"Yea," he said, scratching the back of his head, "Oliver Flowers," with those tow words, Hermione dropped the candle and stared wide-eyed at Harry.  
  
"Did you just say Oliver Flowers?" she asked, her voice sounding small, and scared.  
  
"Yea," Harry answered cautiously, "Why?"  
  
"HE was the Minister of Magic," Hermione said, slowing bending down and grabbing the candle, "He was not a good man, Harry. Or at least what I've read about him. He sent many people to Azkaban for minor things. Like stealing, cheating, arguing with officials, just little things. He was very power hungry." Hermione explained. Ginny stepped slowly into the room, gripping a stick of chalk in her hand.  
  
"Here's your chalk, Hermione," Ginny said, Hermione grabbed it and motioned for everyone to sit down. With a soft swish of her hand, all the candles were ignited and released a soft glow amongst the four teenagers.  
  
"Let's get started. I'm going to need everyone's help for this to work." Hermione bent down and began to draw a white circle around the dining table.  
  
"Oi! My mum's going to have puppies if she sees that," Ron exclaimed. As he moved to stand up, Hermione sent him deadly glare.  
  
"Move, and you'll have to worry more about me then your mum," she told him and continued to draw the circle, "This is for protection. Nothing may hurt us while everyone stays inside the circle. If you brake the circle you'll let the spirit free and that won't be good." She finished the circle and took her rightful spot at the table with the large book in front of her, "Okay I want everyone to hold hands," Hermione nodded and waited till everyone had done what they were told. Ginny blushed furiously as Harry reached over to grip her hand and sent her a weak smile, "Now close your eyes and concentrate really hard," Hermione watched as their eyes closed and then read a passage below her.  
  
iGreat spirits of the dead, We seek one of you. We mean you no harm, In this I state is true. We ask you to protect us, This is a must. Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust/i  
  
Hermione spoke and closed her eyes. A soft wind blew against them and a few candles went out. Ron swallowed nervously, trying his best to continue concentrating. Hermione continued on, as the wind grew harder.  
  
I Spirits of the dead, We call upon you. We call on one of your spirits, For his business is not through. Oliver Flowers is his name, Bring his spirit to us. What we ask is a must, Ashes to ashes and dust to dust /I  
  
The wind was now at a howling point and all the candles were blown out. Leaving the four in semi darkness. The moon shining outside was their only source of light. Suddenly, the wind stopped and everything fell silent. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she wondered what went wrong. She had done everything the book had told her. A warmth filled the room, as if a warm fire was blazing in the near by fireplace. Hermione opened one eye and gasped. Her gasp signaled the others to open their eyes, all of them gasped in unison.  
  
Hovering inches above the wooden table was a pale blue spirit of a man in what seemed his late 40's. His hair messy and his eyes were droopy, on the tip of his nose sat small wire frame glasses. He dressed in a dingy hold suit with patches on every turn. He looked at the gawking four teenagers, and then around the room.  
  
"g-g-good job, H-Hermione," Ron stuttered as he continued to stare at the man in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Flowers?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding very small. The man's eyes darted towards her, and he nodded.  
  
"Indeed, I'm Mr. Oliver Flowers. What business do you call me on?" The man asked, his voice wispy yet deep.  
  
"Its about your daughter, sir," Hermione said, her eyes big and wide.  
  
"Julianne?" he asked, "Whats wrong with her. Where is she?"  
  
"I-in my a-attic, sir," Ron quivered.  
  
"Is she okay?" Oliver asked, hovering closer to Ron. Harry watched as Ron's face reached a new shade of pale.  
  
"She's dead sir," Harry said, Oliver's eyes darted to him, "she's been dead for many years." Oliver's mouth opened, but words escaped. His eyes fell to floor, as if searching for the right words. He closed his eyes and a look of disgust grew on his face.  
  
"Voldemort," he growled.  
  
*Thanks for reaching! Please leave a review! * 


	8. A Twist in Character

*Thanks for your reviews; I'm glad some of you still remember me :-) I'm sorry for the crappy last chapter, I hadn't written in forever so I was trying to get back into the groove. If ya know what I'm saying! Hehe. Anyway, enough of me blabbling! Enjoy the chapter - Nicki *  
  
"Take me to her," Oliver demanded, the tone in his voice deepening dramatically, sending chills down Hermione's spine. She passed glances amongst Harry and Ron  
  
"Mr. Flowers," Hermione began, taking a step cautiously towards the hovering spirit, "we need to know that your intentions are," she paused for a second, searching for the right word, "good."  
  
"I haven't seen or heard from my daughter in nearly 17 years. I just want to see her," his tone had grown much more softer then before. Oliver Flowers glanced at each one of them. His eyes pleading when he finally landed on Harry, he looked more desperate, "please."  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione, who sent him a reassuring nod, "Okay, Mr. Flowers, follow me," Harry breathed as he stepped over the white dusty, chalk line. Soon Mr. Flowers followed along with Ron and Ginny. Hermione was the last to leave the white oval; she carried the book under her arm tightly.  
  
Every step up the long Weasly staircase seemed to pound into Harry's skull. Every reason popped into his head not to let Oliver in that attic, but one reason why he should stuck out most of all. He wanted to see Julianne happy, just to see her smile. She had gone through so much misery and loneliness over the years, it was almost too much to think about. As they approached the door, Harry secretly felt his wand in his pocket and squeezed it reassuringly. As he closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
The dust was settled upon the boxes, muffling their footsteps. The room was inky black but the soft glow provided by the window penetrated some of it. Harry took out his wand and muttered, "Lumos," soon it gave off a soft glow of the and the continued into the attic, Mr. Flowers' ghost hovering close behind him. Harry felt his heartbeat filled the void of the silent room. Soon they came upon Julianne, her knees held close to her chest, her chin resting upon them staring out the window, unaware of the 5 people who came closer to her.  
  
"Julianne?" Harry spoke softly. She shifted her gaze towards him but her eyes widened as she saw her father. Her mouth hung slightly open.  
  
"D-dad?" she said as she quickly got to her feet, "Dad? Is that you?" she asked, tears notably brimming at her eyes. Harry stepped back, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny taking his cue.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart. It's me. Its daddy," Harry was expecting a joyous reunion with hugging and tears but none of this was happening. Julianne kept a safe distance from him, standing her guard near the window.  
  
"H-how did you get back here? Your suppose to be dead." Her hand securely gripped the window ceil.  
  
"Your friends," he gestured to the 4 who stayed off to the side, "they summoned me from the other side. Are you not happy to see me?" he asked, a sign of hurt appearing in his voice.  
  
"No, no that's not it. It's just . the way you left and well, you- know-who killing us. We sort of separated on bad terms," she explained, not moving from her spot.  
  
"Then come here and greet your father properly," he said angrily, taking a step forward. At this movement Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione pulled out they're on wands. Armed and ready.  
  
"Do not take another step forward Mr. Flowers," Hermione demanded. He glanced over his shoulder and glanced at them.  
  
"Accio" he said, reaching his arm out. Automatically Ginny's wand flew out of her hands and into Mr. Flowers. He grinned at them and turned back to Julianne who now shrunk back in fear against the window. "Now its time to finish what I've started so long ago" he held his wand up but Harry shouted behind him.  
  
"Don't Mr. Flowers," he said, his wand aimed at his head, "I'm giving you a chance now. Drop the wand." Harry only heard his laughter in return.  
  
"You? Please, your just a little boy mixed into this," Mr. Flowers laughed as he turned to him once again. Now their wands are pointing at each other. Harry stood his ground, Ron and Hermione stood behind him with their wands up as well. "You are unaware of Lord Voldemort's power. He can change lives, he can give futures. I'll give you a chance boy, since I'm such a giving person. Join me now, and feel the power. Believe in the power," he offered. Harry wanted to cry out. This guy had no idea who Harry was, what his past was with Voldemort. What he had done to his parents, to his life, to his friends. Not an idea.  
  
"No," Harry muttered. His eyes narrowing towards Mr. Flowers  
  
"Then that's your destiny, foolish boy." His laugh crackled but suddenly stopped. He began to shout "Avan-"  
  
"Expelliarmus," Harry cut him off, his wand flew across the room and hit a pile of boxes. It landed only a few feet from where the group stood. Mr. Flowers' breath was caught in his throat and his eyes began to bulge," Hermione quick! Find a spell to banish him," without hesitation Hermione flipped through the pages looking for a spell. Ron stood next to her to help her while Ginny shrunk in the corner, obviously scared out of her wit, "Come here Ginny, its okay. He can't hurt you." Harry said, sending her a few glances. Mr. Flowers stood there, his hand stuck to his side while he eyed Harry's wand.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, taking a few baby steps forward.  
  
"Yes, don't worry. Come here" he gestured with his other hand. Ginny shot out of the corner and towards Harry, hugging his side tightly, "Julianne are you okay?" Harry taking a quick look to his side and Julianne sat on the window ceil, sobbing quietly into her crossed arms. "Julianne?"  
  
"He . he came back to kill me. His own daughter," she sobbed, tears visible on her cheeks. Harry looked her way then back at Mr. Flowers. Deciding whether to help Julianne or to keep Flowers in check.  
  
"Julianne, please stop crying," he asked her but his request was denied when she cried louder, "Uh . uh . Here," Harry handed the wand to Ginny, "keep the wand pointed at him no matter what, okay Gin?" he asked, letting her go. Ginny shook her head, whether it was the gesture or involuntary shaking. Harry will never know. He rushed over to Julianne and sat across from her, "Julianne. Please stop crying. Your father is going to punished for good this time," he whispered to her comforting. He reached up to wipe her tears away but his hand drifted through her.  
  
"It's all my fault. It's MY entire fault. If I hadn't been so selfish, we wouldn't be in this mess," She said, her eyes looking into his. Almost pleading him to help her, but what more could he do? He was trying, she wouldn't be happy until he was gone, for good. Before Harry could say something reassuring there was a loud crash. Harry turned around and saw a wand in Oliver's hand. Instantly Harry's jaw dropped. The next few moments were a blur for Harry.  
  
"Reducto," he shouted as he pointed the wand towards Harry, he smashed through the window and hit the ground with a loud, bone crushing thud. Harry instantly fell unconscious  
  
*Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's a bit long; it's my way of making up the crapiness in my last chapter. Please leave a review on your way out! Thanks * 


	9. Promises and Goodbyes

*I decided to re-do this last chapter just because it was very sloppily done. I altered it a little bit so it may fit the new book but Percey is still involved with the Weasley family. Hope you enjoy! Thank you *  
  
Julianne stared at Harry's unconscious body as it lay on the grassy lawn two floors below. She turned towards Oliver, almost as if she was in slow motion. "Dad, please, think about this."  
  
"I don't need to think. I know what I'm doing," He replied, his eyes filled with rage that Julianne had never seen before. As he approached her she walked backwards towards the window. Her eyes darting from Ron and Hermione then back to her father. No, this wasn't her father. This was a product of Voldemort. She had to try to reach him though, he was the only thing she had left.  
  
"Dad, please. Look at what he's done to me. Look at what he's done to our family," She cried at him, more tears came streaking down her face. Nothing seemed to falter him, the rage continued to pump through his veins.  
  
"No, he's done more then I can ever say. He helped me see the truth, the power." He retorted, his lip curled into a snarl.  
  
"Dad, I'm your daughter. Please, I love you."  
  
"REVERSO TRANSENDO!" Hermione screamed, a bright red light shot from her wand towards Oliver. Oliver screamed in pain as the light smashed into his checks, spraying sparks in all direction. A blinding white light filled in the room, momentarily blinding the people in the room, and then he was gone. Ginny's wand lay at the spot he stood only a few moments before.  
  
Julianne sat on the window ceil as a soft breeze blew through the attic as dust stirred for a moment and then settled. The expression on her face was deadpan and blank. She stared at the wand for a few seconds and looked up at them.  
  
"Y-you better go check on Harry. He had a pretty bad fall." Julianne spoke gently. Her eyes stayed on the ground where her father once stood on. They quietly left the attic and made their way down to where Harry layed, sprawled on the grass below. As they approached him, he stirred slight. He moved his hand to his head as he opened his eyes.  
  
"You OK, Harry" Ron asked, kneeling beside him. Every word he spoke seemed to pound into his head.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered, the pain in his head seemed to be subsiding, "Where's . Julianne?"  
  
"She's still up in the addict," Hermione said, her tone much softer then Ron's, "Oliver's gone. We sent him back."  
  
"Good," he moved his hand from his forehead to his eyes, squeezing them shut and opening them again. "Everything's a little blurry,"  
  
"Do you think you need to go to a hospital?" Hermione asked, moving his hair out of his face.  
  
"No, No there's no need," opening his eyes once more, "Take me to Julianne."  
  
"Harry, are you sure? We could call a cab an-"  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Please," he paused for a moment but continued, "take me to Julianne" Hermione exchanged a worried glance with Ron. He nodded and they both lifted him up slowly. Ron took Harry's arm and wrapped it around his neck as Hermione did the same. They slowely carried him up the staircase, stopping a few times out of concern for Harry. He urged him to keep going forward and they obeyed. They walked into the already opened attic and moved towards Julianne's usual spot. She now sat on the window ceil, her usual fashion, and was glancing out the open window. She turned towards them as they stopped, standing only a few feet away from her.  
  
"My goodness! You are really hurt, aren't you?" Julianne asked, turning her body towards him. Looking at him with worried curiousity.  
  
"I am, but I wanted to see you," he grimaced, the pounding seemed to have subsided but only to be replaced with his stomach doing flips, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I should've expected it. I should've known," Her gaze dropped to the ground for a second and then shifted towards Harry. "I also should've stopped you. You could've died; you almost did. Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why did you decide to do all this for me?" Julianne asked, taking a step forward.  
  
"Julianne I know how it feels like to lose someone you love. I lost my parents to Voldemort, he tried to kill me but couldn't. I don't know why he didn't succeed but my mother tried to protect me but lost her life instead. Yours wasn't. Your father betrayed you. I could never come close to understanding that." He said his tone remaining steady as emotions stirred inside of him; he remained placid through it all.  
  
"So what happens now?" Ron asked, "I mean, you're still a ghoul."  
  
"I remain a ghoul," Julianne said, "Nothings going to change that. I remain this way forever I guess," Julianne said, sitting down on the window again, "this is my home."  
  
"I'm sorry, Julianne," Ginny squeaked from behind Hermione.  
  
"It's fine, I suppose, I mean now I have friends," she said, a slight grin appeared, "I'm not completely alone here. Just promise me one thing, Harry Potter."  
  
"Anything, Julianne." Harry spoke, a slight grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Promise to come up to visit me and not to forget me when you go back to Hogwarts." Julianne asked, her voice full of hope. Very different from when Harry first met her, full of gloom and despair. Harry nodded in return.  
  
"Of Course," he replied.  
  
"RONALD AND GENEVIEVE WEASLY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed through the attic voice boomed through the attic, Harry could see Ginny and Ron flinched at the sound of her voice. 20 minutes later they were all sitting at the kitchen table, spilling the story of Julianne and Oliver Flowers.  
  
"You should've come to me, or your father, or Percy. Bringing dead spirits back is too dangerous for teenagers like you all. Your lucky you're not losing your wands."  
  
"We're not?" Hermione asked, they were aware of the penalty of using magic outside of school, but it took them by surprise when Mrs. Weasly said this, "How?"  
  
"Yes, well I've got some news." Mr. Weasley beamed, "My position has been upgraded. I'm now in the Improper Use of Magic Office!" Mr. Weasly said excitedly. "And Percy has taken my spot in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Mrs. Weasley gleamed as she took her husband's hand into hers.  
  
"Wow, that's great Mr. Weasly," Hermione said with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
"So Percy finally gets to control his own department. I bet it's a dream come true for him," Ron chuckled. Ginny sat quietly next to him, "So then we're off the hook for the séance thing, eh?"  
  
"Not exactly, you still have to deal with me Ronald." She said sternly her eyes averted towards Ginny, who sat quietly and deep in thought, "Ginny Dear, what's the matter? Are you not happy for your father?"  
  
"Yea, I am but I was just thinking," She looked up at them, "I wonder if we could help Nearly-Headless Nicholas as well." At this suggestion: Harry, Ron, and Hermione's heads hit the table in unison. 


End file.
